wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Coilfang Reservoir
|boss= |type= |level=62-70++ |players=5-25 |key= }} Coilfang Reservoir is a large artificial lake located in Zangarmarsh. Under the lake is a subterranean pumping station, operated by the sinister Naga. The dungeons are found in this underground area, and consist of gigantic caverns with huge pipes descending from the ceiling powered by titanic crystal capacitors. While the entrance to the reservoir is underwater, the instances themselves are only partially submerged, similar to the Blackfathom Deeps. Four instances comprise Coilfang Reservoir: three 5-man dungeons and one 25-man raid. Similar to Hellfire Citadel where the dungeons are designed for differing levels, The Slave Pens is designed for levels 61 to 64 and The Underbog is designed for levels 62 to 65, while both the 5-man The Steamvault and the 25-man Serpentshrine Cavern raid are designed for level 70 players. Official Info Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Coilfang Reservoir: The delicate ecology of Zangarmarsh has been thrown out of balance. Unnatural phenomena are corrupting and destroying the marsh's native flora and fauna. This disturbance has been traced to the foreboding Coilfang Reservoir. It is rumored that the leader of this mysterious edifice is none other than the infamous Lady Vashj. Only you can discover her nefarious plans and stop them before it's too late. Coilfang Reservoir is divided into four areas, three of which are five-man dungeons (the Slave Pens, the Underbog, and the Steamvault), in addition to the 25-man raid dungeon, Serpentshrine Cavern. Location In the middle of Serpent Lake is a big structure. It has two round sub-structures lined up West to East with extensions E from the W structure and W from the E structure - towards the center between them which is the center of the whole structure. The entrance to the dungeon is straight down between the two inner extensions; look for the bright light. The entrance quickly turns horizontal and leads you to the antechamber to the Coilfang Reservoir dungeons. The screenshot of the Coilfang seen from below shows the two extensions mentioned above from below and is taken from right over the entrance. Lore The aim of the Coilfang Naga is apparently to control the water of Outland, which is becoming a rare commodity on the continent. Although no evidence exists, one theory is that they are attempting to gather enough water to create a new Well of Eternity for . Dungeon Denizens * Air elementals * Blood elf (one, Leotheras the Blind) * Bog beasts * Broken * Crabs (critters) * Demonhunters * Dreadlords * Fireflies * Frenzies * Frogs (critters) * Frost lord (one, Lord Ahune) * Fungal giant * Fungal monsters * Hydra (one, Ghaz'an) * Ice elementals * Kraken (one, the Lurker Below) * Larvae (critters) * Leper gnomes * Makrura * Mana surge (one, Second Fragment Guardian) * Naga ** Lady Vashj * Nether rays * Night elf (two, Earthbinder Rayge and Naturalist Bite) * Rats (critters) * Sea giant (one, Morogrim Tidewalker) * Serpents * Snakes (critters) * Sporebats * Spore walkers * Tauren * Trolls * Water elementals Summary *'Location:' Zangarmarsh, Outland *'Wings:' 4 wings including a raid wing **'The Slave Pens' (Level 62-64 mobs, 5 player groups) ***'Bosses:' Mennu the Betrayer - Rokmar the Crackler - Quagmirran **'The Underbog' (Level 63-65 mobs, 5 player groups) ***'Bosses:' Hungarfen - Ghaz'an - Swamplord Musel'ek - The Black Stalker **'The Steamvault' (Level 70-72 mobs, 5 player groups) ***'Bosses:' Hydromancer Thespia - Mekgineer Steamrigger - Warlord Kalithresh **'Serpentshrine Cavern' (25 player raid) ***'Bosses:' Hydross the Unstable - The Lurker Below - Leotheras the Blind - Fathom-Lord Karathress - Morogrim Tidewalker - Lady Vashj * For access to Heroic Mode instances, one must first have Honored Reputation with the Cenarion Expedition, and then buy the Reservoir Key from Fedryen Swiftspear, Quartermaster in the Cenarion Refuge, Zangarmarsh. * If you have Exalted Reputation with Cenarion Expedition, you can repair your items and buy reagents from Mortog Steamhead just outside of the Serpentshrine Cavern entrance. fr:Réservoir de Glissecroc Category:Coilfang Reservoir wings Category:Burning Crusade Category:Naga territories